Percy and the Chaos War
by AthenaMonaLisa
Summary: Annabeth has suffered for her crimes, so has the rest of the camp. The reason? Percy Jackson is dead. Or so everyone thinks. But soon fates are forced to cross, all at the hands of the daughter of Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy and the daughter of Chaos**

 **Hi guys, this is going to be, (hopefully) different than the other 'percy joins chaos' stories circling. I hope you like it, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy jackson, or heros of olympus, so stop torutring me!**

Chapter one

Percy POV

It was the anniversary of the day the war with Gaea ended. It had been a year and a lot has changed. For starters I'm 17 now, almost 18, Nico's gotten close with some of the campers because now Lou Ellen, Cecil and Will solace are his best friends. There's not a day when their not together, hanging out, sparring, laughing as Cecil pranks other campers, I guess fighting a Roman army brings people close. Leo…Oh gods, he should up the day of his shroud burning with none other than _Calypso._ Boy, was Piper mad! She punched for like 2 minutes straight! It was kinda scary. And…Annabeth and I graduated high school, yes, I, Perseus Jackson managed to survive high school. And everything was great.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered and kissed me.

"Morning Wise Girl," I smiled and kissed her back. Suddenly I heard a scream, a loud one. Annabeth looked at me with those beautiful grey eyes and smiled, "What better way to start your morning than with a monster?" She asked. And we raced to the hill.

* * *

If it had'nt been for Annabeth I would have died. The moment we reached the hill and were through the borders she pulled me down just as a spear flew over our heads. We slowly stood and gaped. Hellhounds, cyclopes, cynocephali (dog headed monsters) and venti circled a small group of demigods, maybe 12 or 13. I stared at them, then at Annabeth, "Don't you dare," she threaten, but I did. I pushed her to the ground and uncapped a small water bottle hanging from my waist. Before she could react, I command the water to tie itself around her. _There, now my Wise Girl will be safe._ I ignored the glare and curses she sent at me and jogged off towards the monsters. The last thing I heard was her screaming, "Percy!" Before I dove into action. I slashed and stabbed, parried and blocked, soon the monsters were turned to dust and all that was left were the venti. Just as a wondered what to do I heard a loud _whoosh_ and felt the wind whistle in my ear. I realized with a start that one of the children had to be a child of Zeus or Jupiter. I watched as the venti disappeared. I opened my mouth to say great job but that's hard to do when a knife is shooting past your ear. I turned just as the hellhound behind me exploded into golden dust. I watched as one of the scrawny children in the group pushed forward to retrieve his knife. Just then there was a commotion behind me and dozens of campers surged forward, pushing me aside, including, Clarisse, Katie and the Stolls. I heard snippets of conversations. "We say every thing…."

"Your great…." Suddenly a small voice said, "Thanks, but he killed all the monsters." The crowd parted so I could see a group of 3 demigods, 2 boys and a girl. One of the boys was very muscular and looked about 16, the other the scrawny one who had saved me looked about 15, The girl was maybe 13 at most, and she was the one pointing at me. I noticed the scrawny one scowle at her for a moment, but it disappeared just as quickly. Suddenly a boy I recognized as an Ares camper sneered, "Jackson may have stopped the monsters, but _any_ trained demigod can do that. You," He pointed at the muscular boy and continued, "stopped the venti _by yourself,_ and you," he pointed to the scrawny one, "saved the famous Percy flippin' Jackson! That's just epic! And better than anything Jackson could ever do!" And suddenly cheers erupted from the Ares cabin, as the celebrated their new 'hero' _I guess that grudge against Ares still stands._ I began to walk away and just as reached the top of the hill I heard a string of ancient greek curses. _Oh right, time to go apologize to my wise girl._ I turned and did my signature smirk. "Hey Wise Girl," I said kneeling down. I was met with a stony glare, I ignored it and commanded the water to release Annabeth. She stood and before I could say a word she slapped me, hard.

"I do not, I repeat _do not_ appreciate what you just did Jackson."

"I'm sorry Annabeth, it's just-" I started.

"I don't want to hear it Percy! You could have died! I could have died with those irresponsible actions! I'm not a damsel in distress that you have to worry about! If you _want_ one, go date a daughter of Aphrodite!" And then Annabeth turned on her heel and stormed off. Little did I know that this would be the first of many mistakes.

 **R** **&** **R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or HOO**

Chapter 2 (now things get good!)

Percy POV

( **By the way guys chapters 1** **&** **2 are flashbacks. Sorry for the confusion, you'll understand in chapter 3** )

I can't help but notices changes that have happened over the past few weeks. First the new demigods were _all_ claimed at the _same time,_ and what do you know I was right. The muscular 16 year old whose name was Castor, was claimed at the campfire from none other than Zeus himself! Then the scrawny one, Duke, was claimed by Hermes, and the young girl, whose name was Gwen was claimed by Poseidon! When that happened I cheered loudest of all and ran up and hugged her. I was so excited! I finally had a sister! But my luck is horrible because it turns out that Duke, Castor and Gwen are all _cousins_ on the _mortal side_ and made sure I had nothing to do with my half-sister. First they made her sit as far away from me as possible, then they filed a complaint to Chiron saying that it wasn't 'safe' for a young girl to share a room with a bigger, stronger, faster dangerous male. So they split the cabin in half which was extremely annoying. Then finally Gwen stopped talking with me or even looking at me. It was horrible. Finally after a few weeks a quest was announced. It was decided that, Castor from Zeus , Duke from Hermes, Lou Ellen from Hecate, Lacy from Aphrodite and I, Percy from Poseidon would go on a quest to seal a breach in the underworld that had been opened by Gaea's forces. As we were about to leave I tried one last time to talk to Annabeth. But all she did was slap me and walk away. _I can't understand why she's still mad. She doesn't even know that I was forced to, that if I hadn't-_ "Percy!" Lou Ellen yelled, startling me.

"Yes?" I questioned slightly annoyed.

"You have first watch," Lou ordered then she walked towards her tent. I stood up and waited for monsters. But suddenly I felt like someone was watching me. I turned slowly but didn't see anything. I waited and waited but nothing came. So for just a minute, no, a second, I let my guard down, and then I massive shape hurled towards and _WHACK_ I was out.

* * *

For days I drifted in and out of conciseness. Everytime I tried to wake up something would knock me out again and I would drift into a dreamless sleep. Finally after what felt forever ( hey it might have been you never know with demigods) I woke up to find Lou Ellen leaning over me worriedly. " Percy! Are you okay? You've been asleep for days!"

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"Don't talk let me check you over," Lou ordered. Slowly she better up a finger and prodded a part of my leg that seemed perfectly fine, but when she touched it I screamed in agony. It hurt so bad, like a million sparks of electricity had run through me. Lou Ellen jumped back in surprise and hastily reached for the baggie of ambrosia, but someone caught her hand before she could give it to me. I realized with a shock that it was Castor! "Don't," he ordered, "we've given him enough already. At this rate he'll burn up!" Castor finished with a sneer.

Lou nodded and whispered, "I guess he's in no shape to fight," she sighed, "we'll have to send Lacy to look after him. She can't fight all of them but we'll do our best to protect her and Percy." And she walked off. Soon Lacy come over, her pink braces shimmering.

"We are close to camp," she said enthusiastically, "we just have to make it past the top of the hill, there's monsters surrounding the borders," Lacy explained. Soon everyone stopped up to the top of the hill. The others went to fight while Lacy stood over me….and the backpacks. Suddenly the wind picked up something and blew it into my hands. "No!" I gasped. The picture was obviously of Annabeth, as it was taken of her profile. But surprised me was the other person in the photo. Specifically Castor who she was specifically kissing. I stood up quickly, all the pain forgotten. "Percy?" Lacy squeaked turning, and then suddenly a hellhound racked it's claws against her back and bit her arm. Lacy collapsed on to the ground screaming. I uncapped Riptide and killed the beast, just as Lou Ellen and the others walked over.

"See, I told you, he was faking it the whole time," Duke said shaking his head and pretending to sound sincere.

"Percy, I can't believe you! Why?" Lou demanded. Then she started to punch and pummel me, at one point she took her knife and attacked me. Then she started to mutter in Ancient Greek and I screamed in pain. "Percy, you now will feel the pain of a thousand wounds, this pain shall not subside until Lacy is healed." She stated and then she forced me to crawl unaided, and in misery to camp. When we arrived campers swarmed around Lacy, and carried her to the infirmary, Nico started to help me up when Lou dragged him away. Finally everyone had gone when a young Apollo camper noticed me . The she and her brother came and brought me to the infirmary.

There was nothing they could do to ease the pain. Eventually they just put me on giant painkillers. They told me that they were forbidden from giving me ambrosia. Days past and only Nico and Chiron came to see me not Grover, not Leo, Piper or the rest of the seven. But Frank and Hazel were an exception, they were at Camp Jupiter.

Finally on Monday August 23, Lacy passed away. The pain subsided, but only because Chiron made Lou Ellen reverse the curse. The moment I walked out of the infirmary I was attacked with an array of objects. Spears, water bottles, math textbooks (FYI Math textbooks make lethal projectiles) and most surprisingly Annabeth, she launched herself at me and scratch at any and all exposed skin. Reyna (who had arrived yesterday) had to drag her way with the help of Argentum and Aurum whom Leo had reconstructed. I was still chased all the way to the beach and dove underwater for protection. I debated over whether or not to go see my father, but Poseidon might see that as a sign of weakness and that is _not_ something I wanted him to think. So I just sat underwater and thought, _I get that the camp is upset that Lacy died. I know what it looks like, but, my fatal flaw is loyalty, how they think that I could I betray them?_ I stayed underwater for what seemed like days, but really it could have been years, I hadn't noticed how much time had gone by. Finally I rose out of the water and handed towards my cabin. I turned to lay down on my bed but suddenly, was pinned to the wall. Two knifes kept me there. I looked down and say a faint trickle of blood. "Who's there?" I called and watched as the face of my attacker was revealed. "Annabeth?"

* * *

On Olympus

Percy POV (Flashback)

I can't remember much. I remember Chiron coming and the gods summoning me to Olympus. I remember slowly dying and entering the underworld. I remember trying to cross the river and finding a young girl standing beside me, hand outstretched. She had long black hair and she had one sky blue eye and the other was dirt brown. Her dress was a simple white, yet it was elegant. She looked at me and spoke softly, "I am Delirium, daughter of Chaos, come with me." Something about her told me she could be trusted, so I took her hand and we flashed into the throne room, right above my dead body. I was shocked but my mouth couldn't seem to form words. Delirium pointed to a small figure that was crouched over my body. "That girl there, she's Artemis, named for her silver hair and love for the bow. She's the daughter of….the titan you call Bob. She's ready to transport your body to the Primordials palace, should you chose to accept this offer."

"What's the offer?" I asked.

"For you to join my father's army, or his sister's whichever you pick."

"But, I have family here, the camps…." I trailed off.

"Percy look, she then pointed to a small blue ball that the other Olympians were looking at. The scene inside was shocking. Annabeth was walking out of my cabin, my leather necklace in her hand.

"Percy Jackson is dead!" She shouted and the camp burst into cheers. I watched as Reyna let a small tear slid down her cheek. I was heartbroken.

"I am so sorry Percy, but you're dead….there's no way you can go back. You could go to the underworld…but your a hero, I know you'd love a chance to fight for what's right again. So are you in?" She asked, her 2 colour eyes demanding an answer.

"Yes….I….I….I accept." I answered shakily.

"Brilliant!" Delirium said. She gave a thumbs up towards the silver haired girl and turned to me. "Time to go," she whispered. I took her hand and once more, we disappeared.

* * *

100 years later

"Percy!" I bolted upright, startled. I groaned when I saw who it was. "Percy, I'm insulted!" The voice said.

"Sorry Delirium, I just….I dreamed about that night, you know, the night you first came to me." I said quietly.

Delirium's eyes widen in realization, "But Percy," she said sitting on the edge of my bed, "You haven't dreamed about anything to do with Olympus in years."

"I know, that's what scares me."

 **So….how was that? I'm going to start writing the next chapter right away! But please….I know people are following this story, so would you mind telling me how I did in the reviews? Please? Thank ~Athena MonaLisa**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm backkkkk ;) So here's chapter 3, I hope you like it, it's sort of a filler, just to start establishing the world, and the people in it. And I finally learned how to post new chapters! So enough blabber, on to the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO

Percy POV (Won't always be though ;)

As I hop around getting dressed, I let the dream replay in my mind. I can't help smiling when I remember the first time I met Delirium. In the past 100 years she had really helped me out. From introducing me to the culture, to showing me her friends, she even helped me out with my nightmares, well, Delirium and the gang. I mentally review all my friends, no scratch that, _family_ that I had made here.

1) Delirium, daughter of Chaos and on/off lieutenant of the Chaos army (depending on her dad's mood.)

2) Zackary, son of Chaos, Delirium's twin, and second in command of the Chaos army.

3) Oliver and Kirsten, son and daughter of Order, co-commanders of the Protectors of Order, Oliver's older by 2 minutes .

4) Artemis, daughter of Bob the titan and lieutenant of the Protectors of Order.

5) Tatiana, daughter of Nyx and member of the council and officer of the Chaos army.

6) Ray, son of Erebus and second in command of the Protectors of Order…. I'm still going through my list when I trip and fall, landing on the plush blue carpet, and right at Delirium's feet. I look up to find her stifling a laugh, and I smile. I stand and we walk out, joking all the way.

We start to walk down a hallway and Delirium playfully nudges me. I nudge back and soon we lose control and she pushes me around the bend. I laugh and double back, and notice that Delirium is speaking to a well dressed man in an expensive suit, playful demour forgotten. I walk over and open my mouth to speak when the man turns to me, a stern expression on his face. I groan mentally, it's , one of Order's advisers, and he's very, very, strict. He looks at me with an eyebrow cocked. When I don't move he mouths something to me. I go red in the face, and quickly hid it by bowing low and straightening myself. nods at me approvingly but Delirium's face falls. She moves to say something but I stop her with a quick and sharp glance that thankfully, doesn't notice. But Delirium still sends me a look like _I'll kill you later._ I pray to Chaos that this awkward moment will be over soon and luckily enough it does. quickly stats the there's 'A very important meeting' he's late for and for Delirium to 'remember what he said'. Then with a quick bow, he leaves. Delirium waits until 's footprints fade away and then she jumps into action.

"Come," she orders dragging me away.

* * *

If Delirium hadn't been trying to kill me, the garden would have been a nice place to sit and talk. There were your usual plants of course, roses, lilies, tulips, and a whole bunch of others. But then there were plants that were brought from other planets that Chaos and Order had made. For example, the electric bolt, native to the planet Jupiter. An electric blue flower similar to Jason's and Thalia's eyes, it had the ability to light up 6 lightbulbs with a single petal, if you knew how to use it. The firestar, native to a small uncharted dwarf planet and no bigger than my thumb, had the power to burn half of New York if you light it with a match.

 _Man, Katie would go nuts in a place like this!_ Then I wince, _where did that thought come from? I can't start thinking about….that place, after all these years. I just can't!_ I shake myself from my thoughts and sink down onto a marble bench, Delirium sat next time.

"Why did you bow to me in the hallway? You know I _hate_ formalities. And those dumb social rules"

"You might, but does not. His a member of the high council, and _Order's_ advisor. So he loves to enforce the rules. One of them being that you have to bow to a person of higher rank. I don't have to bow to because were the same rank, just in different jobs, but you are of higher rank so I must bow before you _Princess._ " I smile cheekily and finished with a mock bow towards Delirium.

"Well….I may be a princess but….on the battlefield you're my commanding officer. So it is _I_ who must bow to _you._ " Then _she_ smiled cheekily and bowed to _me_. Then our eyes locked then our eyes locked and we had a face off. Delirium broke first, letting a soft giggle escape from her mouth, and suddenly we were both clutching our sides in laughter. "By the way Percy, serious does soo not look good on you," Delirium laughed again. Suddenly a sharp BONG sounded through the garden, reminding us that a Low council meeting was about to start. As we got up to flash into the meeting room I decided to ask Delirium the same question I asked before every meeting.

"Which council are you sitting with today?" Delirium sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Percy, I'll sit with the Low council, like I always do. I only sit with the High council for important matters of state, when I'm expected to be the 'sweet as honey, smart as Athena' princess. For war or other issues I'm _your_ lieutenant."

"My lieutenant," I murmured, "I like the sound of that."

 **Okay, before you kill me because this chapter was just meh, please hear me out. I recently got some feedback to slow down my story a bit (thank you yellow-greenorchid0925, for that good piece of feedback!) so this chapter is just a filler, the next chapter….well, let's just say that this council meeting is going to end in fireworks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Helloo! I'm back with a new chappie! Oh my gods I've been gone a loooong time, and I'm sorry. I had no internet for like, 2 weeks, and after that things got super busy and I had no time what-so-ever! Just so you know, I'll probably be able to post once a week, whenever I have time, unless you guys want shorter chapters. Tell me in the reviews what you want. And to make it up to you for being gone so long, I have a new loong chapter and a one-shot for you guys to read! It's called 'You're not sorry' and I'm happy with how it turned out, go and tell me what you think.

 **Chapter 4**

Delirium's POV (Oh! POV change!) PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE, EVERY IMPORTANT!

I couldn't help but gasp as I enter the meeting room, I hadn't expected this. The Primordials (hi dad) had all come to the meeting. Now, that in itself isn't _too_ weird because normally a few of High council members sit in on our meetings, just to offer advice if it's needed. But _never_ have all 50 High council members sat in on one of our meetings. Yet, there they were sitting one level above us, in an amphitrite style balcony in a semi-circle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy's eyes widen, I don't think he was prepared for this either, though he hide it surprisingly well.

I slide into my seat as Percy slide into his at the head of the table. I love Percy's chair, it's so beautiful. It's tall with blended colours of blue and green, and is constantly shimmering like waves in the ocean. At the top the name Alpha is written in chaos ink, because of that it's constantly shifting to show different planets and constellations. Because each chair changes to the will of whoever sits on it, Percy is always making his a constellation of a girl called Zoe, though I have yet to find out why. My chair is fairly simple, on the left side of Percy's and covered in ever changing pictures. From the sands Egypt to the glaciers in Alaska, you could say that my chairs a little….chaotic, but then again, so am I.

I look around the table, 12 members, 6 from the protectors of Chaos, 6 from the defenders of Order. There's about 4000 members in the armies in total, but these 12, sitting at this table, are the best of the best. And every time I look around the table I get the shivers at the amount of raw power that's in the room, but really, it scares me. Sometimes I feel like I don't do anything important, and thanks to my overprotective _dad_ I've only been on a mission once and in battle once as well. I train harder and longer than anyone, yet, my father _still_ can't accept that his 'little girl' could kick some not-so-little butt! I barely manage to stop myself from sending a glare towards the men in question and desperately try to focus on the meeting. It dosen't work, and I end up glancing around the room fruitlessly and finally locking eyes with Artemis, probably the coolest girl I know. We grew up together and I still can't _believe_ how we've grown so distant. I still remember the day she froze me out, a long time ago….

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _I couldn't help but laugh as Artemis won another race, she always did. I couldn't believe that in exactly 15 minutes, the girl I loved like a sister would be joining the Chaos army! I was so happy that she would finally get the respect she deserved, I knew she would start at the bottom, but Artemis would work her way up fast, She wasn't the kind of person you underestimated. I jogged my way over to where she was sitting on the training room bleachers._

" _Hey!" I called, finally catching up._

" _Hello stranger," she smirked, "Finally caught up?"_

 _I frown but end up cracking a smile, "Yeah, yeah, so you won again, at least it helped calm your nerves right?" I glance at the clock, 5 minutes left, "So," I ask, "have any last questions?"_

" _Umm, maybe?" Artemis started, "Can you explain the whole '2 names thing' to me for a minute? I mean do I call you Delirium or…." she trailed off._

" _Of course," I answer, happy to help, "so, every high ranking member in the army has a codename that the rest of the army doesn't know. Like, my brother's is Mayhem, so, when my brother tells you his real name it's a sign that he trusts you, and is also a sign that you really proved yourself to the army. Everyone on the council has a codename, well, everyone except me EVERYONE knows my real name, I'm just too trustworthy!" I say pouting. Artemis laughs and my heart soars, I love making people happy, and really, Artemis needs to smile more. I open my mouth to try out my new joke on her, when the door to the training room swings open. A tall figure enters and silently beckons for Artemis to follow her. I watch as my best friend hastily stands up and walks towards the figure, flashing me a last look over her shoulder, she's nervous, I can tell. I flash her a smile and mouth, "You'll be fine." But Artemis still looks nervous. I wish I could do something more, but soon Artemis was gone, I and took the shortcut to the council room, I would wait here till she came out, "I hope she knows they're going to take her through the underground tunnels to get here," I whisper to myself, then I lay my face in my hands, "Let the wait begin."_

* * *

 _I start to pace as the minutes continue to tick by, half an hour, an hour, an hour and 45 minutes, where_ _ **was**_ _she? She should have be back a long time ago! If she didn't come out soon, I was going to go in there myself! Just as I started to consider actually stroming in, the door opened and Artemis strode out wearing her new uniform, except, wait a second, that_ wasn't _the Chaos Army uniform! The uniform we wore was a simple white shirt and pants, the shirt changed to your will, in the upper right corner there's the symbol of Chaos, a small platinum, version of the solar system, symbolising the universe and everything in it. But that wasn't what Artemis was wearing, she was wearing_ _ **Order's**_ _uniform, black pants and a navy blue exactly-10-centimeters-long t-shirt, and in the upper right corner just a centimeter above her heart, Order's symbol, a small silver star in a perfect circle. Yes, my aunt is VERY precise. I stand up a confused look on my face, but Artemis just breezes past me, a blank stalte on her face. How had this happened? Dad had promised…. "Artemis!" I called hurrying to catch up. Where did she go? I wondered, looking down the hallway. I looked for her all over the place, up the stairs and through the halls where I somehow managed to knock over a bowl of pineapples, (seriously who in the right mind leaves pineapples in the middle of the hallway?) I went through the kitchen and even ventured into the air vents, (Artemis is very wriggly) but I couldn't find my 'sister' anywhere. Finally I decided to just pick the lock on her door and wait inside for her. Sure enough she slipped into her room through the window at midnight, and nearly had a heart attack to find me sitting on her bed at 12 at night._

" _What are you doing here?" She asked, furious._

" _I should be the way asking you. What's with the uniform, what happened?" I demanded._

" _I don't need to tell you, in fact, I'm sick of you, you're always hovering around me, wanting to know what I'm doing, I accepted Order's offer to get_ away _from you!" Artemis shouted her eyes flashing._

 _I felt my eyes tear up, "Artemis…"_

" _Get out already! Or are you to_ stupid _to understand english?"_

 _I felt a tear roll down my cheek, those words stung, bad. "Why?" I croaked, still confused._

" _Get out!" Artemis voice was so sharp I couldn't move, she'd never spoken that way to me,_ ever. " _Oh my gods," Artemis huffed. Then she grabbed my my shirt and thrust me out of her room, slamming the door in my face. I could have done something, used my powers and unlocked the door, but instead I just ran off, tears streaming down my face._

"Delirium!"

"Uh?" I said suddenly jolted from my thoughts. I realize that everyone is looking at me, and I'm mean everyone, High council members included. I realize that Percy had called my name, while I was lost in my thoughts. I felt my ears go red as I stammered out, "What is it?"

"I _said_ , do you have any intel for new missions you want to put out there," Percy repeated, looking amused.

"Oh, right, well, um," I cleared my throat trying to remember what I wanted to say, "Well, the serial killer, Matt Nodo, is still on the loose, and he's already killed 5 girls, all who have had blonde hair, so , um, I cleared it with the High council, they want us to tip off the police as to where he's hiding. NO KILLING," I added, some of our soldiers could be pretty brutal, "anyone want to take it up?" I asked, looking around.

"I ask someone from my squadron to do the job," Tatina spoke out, her voice it's usual soft purr, "Delta specifically, she's good at keeping to the shadows, while helping out the innocent."

"Alright then," Percy said, "all in favor?" a chorus of 'ayes' sounded throughout the room, "Then, I guess that pretty much wraps things up, any last words?" Percy asked.

"Actually yes," a voice boomed from above, everyone turned their eyes to the High council, "as you all know, Order and I own many realms, and sometimes they need our help, so we aid them, although they never find out. But, times have changed, a war is coming, and we must aid them, in the flesh," Lord Chaos (aka dad) paused, "Does everyone know who Gaea is?" there were several nods, "Well, then you will know that over 100 years ago she was 'defeated'," cue the cheers, "but! The threat hasn't ceased," there was a silence, "Gaea had a daughter, a halfblood, and she's coming to destroy us all, along with, I'm sorry to say Nyx." Chaos finished his little speech and glanced around the room, finally Artemis called out,

"So what's the plan my lord?"

"Oh that's easy, you're all to go to earth, to fight alongside Camp jupiter and…."

 _Don't say it, don't say it,_ "Camp halfblood." There was dead silence until the pitcher of water in front of us exploded.

* * *

Percy P.O.V

 _This can't be happening, this isn't real,_ but I knew it was. I was going to have to go back, this was a nightmare. Oh, yeah, and I kinda had to apologize for soaking some of the greatest hero's of all time. But hey, maybe I want have to go back, because technically, I'm dead, right? It was only then I noticed that there was a dead silence in the room, that everyone was looking at me, and it was only then I noticed that my hands were shaking and most importantly I was glaring at Chaos with definite fire in my eyes, oops. Finally Chaos cleared his throat and continued.

"Now, I want you to take all 4000 troops, except for squadrons 1 and 4,"

"But those are our squadrons," Zachary and Tatiana said together out of the corner of my eye I saw Tatina blush, and the tips of Zachary's ears turn red, goddess know how much these to look each other, but neither can admit it, it's sort of ridiculous, but now was the _not_ the time to think about my friend's 'love issues'. I watched Chaos open his mouth, close it, and open it again,

"Zachary, you're the heir to the throne, I need you and your squad to help protect the place, after all, it _is_ literally, a floating castle in Alaska… Tatina my dear, forgive me, due to the circumstances...well, she is your mother after all, and then council thought it would be best if…." _Bad move_ I thought, and _boy_ was I right, because, well, you never question Tatiana loyalty, unless you have a death wish, and Lord Chaos was lucky he was immortal.

"My lord…" Tatina said shakily, "I have been part of this army for over 100 years, I abandoned my home, my family to help _your_ mortal wife escape Tartarus wraith. I have fought countless battles, saved dozens of lives, AND YOU STILL THINK I WOULD BETRAY YOU? WHAT THE HECK! IF I WANTED TO BETRAY YOU I COULD HAVE DONE IT THAT TIME AT THE LONDON BRIDGE, OR THE TIME AT THE ZOO, ARE EVEN THAT TIME WITH ATLAS ON ! SO….this, this really hurts," and with that quiet ending Tatina stood up and ran out of the room, slamming the doors behind her. I felt like maybe this would be a good time to put in my two cents.

"My lord," I started, breaking the silence.

"Yes Per-Alpha?" Chaos asked, eager for the distraction.

"I can't go, right? Because technically I'm dead,"

"Why Alpha, didn't you know? The moment you ate my food you became immortal, unless you're struck down in battle, so, you're very much alive," Chaos said a smile on his face like, _see? There's no getting out of this one._

"My lord," I said through gritted teeth, "may I please stay behind?"

"No Alpha, you can not, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're making me go back to the place where I was shunned and betrayed, when you promised I would never have to, and all you can say is sorry?! Why do even need me there? Because I was a 'great hero' once upon a time? Well news flash for you, THEY. KILLED. ME." I glare around and then my voice takes a pleading tone, "please, I've done everything you've ever asked of me. From killing that rogue agent, and he was one of you're older one's so he had wings, I didn't. To setting fire to that drug dealers house when his innocent son was still _inside,_ I've never asked for anything in return until now, please, don't make me go back, _please_." I watch Chaos sigh and put his face in his hands, _maybe the fates are on my side today_ , but suddenly Order spoke up, "All in favour?" She asked, only 2 hands went up, Order nodded, "Request denied. Now then, you will leave tomorrow at exactly 12:15:00 and arrive at exactly 12:16:00. The sleeping quarters will be arranged at precisely…." Order went on with her OCD yakking, and it was all I could do to tune her out, my head was spinning and I felt like my breakfast was about to take a detour, if you get my meaning. Order's words pounded in my head, _request denied, request denied, request denied._ I brace myself against the table, and look up Chaos sits there, acting like nothing had happened, but they really should have know this by now, I _hate_ being forced to fight. "Urgghh!" I yell and pound the table, up above I hear screams as the occupants of the High council find themselves drenched in low-sugar ice tea, and _that_ was the perfect way to capture their attention.

"Hey!" I call, "I wasn't finished, I don't want to go back and _you_ can't make me."

"Oh yes we can," Order growled, which was all that intimidating, considering the fact that she had ice tea dripping down her nose.

"No I don't think you can," I said and quickly I unsheathed my dagger from the side of my chair and held it against my throat, "Unless you want a dead body on the ground you _will_ let me stay behind." The room's taken up a deadly silence,and everyone's staring at me paleface, looking at the circle of people around me and then up at the amphitheater above me, I open my mouth to say something until I feel something light touch my shoulder I turn my head and come face to face with Delirium, her face is pale but her eyes are determined.

"Alpha," she started and stopped reaching up to bring her mouth close to my ear, "Percy, please, stop, let's just go work this out together, stop Percy, were all here for you, please, _stop_." Her voice is so desperate, so raw, that I don't even realize as she gently uncurled my fingers from the knife, her two colored eyes are so intense, so demanding, that I have to look away, I lock eyes with Zachary, then Artemis, all looking at me, there eyes painful, I've let them down, I'm a failure. I wrench my head from Delirium's grasp and run.

 **Okay, sorry for the OCC-ness in the end of this chapter, but I wanted it to be different than other stories when he just get's really mad or simply says, "Okay," so sorry about that, and I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

My dear readers, I have set up a poll about what year this story should be set in. Until I get at least 10 votes, I'm not updating. I'm sorry, but, I have to know the year to continue the story. More info below.

I don't own anything in the world of Percy Jackson all rights to Rick Riordan

Delirium's POV (This chapter is shorter on PURPOSE this is only a snippet of the whole chapter!)

I watch as Percy runs out of the room, his footfalls echoing in the chamber. I pick up the dagger that has fallen to the ground and read it's name, my brain instantly translates the greek inscription. _Riptide. What a name. I wonder why it sounds so….familiar._ I shake myself out of my thoughts and drop the dagger onto the table, then I slowly stand up and move towards the door, four others stand as well. I flash them a small smile, we'll find Percy together, were his friends, no, family after all, we'll always be there when he needs us. The room is in dead silence as we move toward the door, and I feel like someone's eyes on the back of my neck, probably hoping I'll turn arounds so the can try and to kill me with a look. Just as I'm about to push open the door I hear a shrill voice cry out, "Where do you think you're going?"

I turn around and look at the council, searching for the face that matches the voice, it's easy to tell if you know what to look for. Skimming over dozens of faces I finally lock eyes with a small frail woman sitting off to the side. She dosen't look more than 500 years old, but her gaze is filled with sorrow, as if she's seen too much sadness to allow a light to come to her eyes. I would feel bad if I wasn't so angry.

"We," I gesture to my friends, "are going to go help our friend and commander, because, he's probably not in the best place right now." I snap.

"There's no need," Order starts, "to do such a thing. Alpha will eventually obey the orders of his superiors and-"

"Stop!" I scream, cutting my aunt off. I glare at my father and my aunt, "What have you done?" I ask, my voice filled with sadness and pain, "How could you?" and with that I pull open the white doors and race out, my friends following close behind.

As mentioned before, you have two choices:

5 years in the future: More world development, Percy will be more in character and is more realistic.

Current setting: Percy will be a bet OOC and will require a little bit of imagination. So whatare you waiting for? Go to my profile page and vote!


	6. Chapter 6

THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! IN CHAPTER 3, PERCY MENTIONS A FRIEND NAMED RAY, I ACCIDENTALLY WROTE THAT HE WAS THE SON OF EREBUS, HE'S NOT! HE'S THE SON OF AETHER, THE GOD OF LIGHT! SORRY FOR THE NOTE BUT IT'S CRUCIAL YOU KNOW THIS FOR….LATER.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (really I don't) in the world of Percy jackson all rights to Rick Riordan.

Delirium's POV

I watch as Percy runs out of the room, his footfalls echoing in the chamber. I pick up the dagger that has fallen to the ground and read it's name, my brain instantly translates the greek inscription. _Riptide. What a name. I wonder why it sounds so….familiar._ I shake myself out of my thoughts and drop the dagger onto the table, then I slowly stand up and move towards the door, four others stand as well. I flash them a small smile, we'll find Percy together, were his friends, no, family after all, we'll always be there when he needs us. The room is in dead silence as we move toward the door, and I feel like someone's eyes on the back of my neck, probably hoping I'll turn arounds so the can try and to kill me with a look. Just as I'm about to push open the door I hear a shrill voice cry out, "Where do you think you're going?"

I turn around and look at the council, searching for the face that matches the voice, it's easy to tell if you know what to look for. Skimming over dozens of faces I finally lock eyes with a small frail woman sitting off to the side. She dosen't look more than 500 years old, but her gaze is filled with sorrow, as if she's seen too much sadness to allow a light to come to her eyes. I would feel bad if I wasn't so angry.

"We," I gesture to my friends, "are going to go help our friend and commander, because, he's probably not in the best place right now." I snap.

"There's no need," Order starts, "to do such a thing. Alpha will eventually obey the orders of his superiors and-"

"Stop!" I scream, cutting my aunt off. I glare at my father and my aunt, "What have you done?" I ask, my voice filled with sadness and pain, "How could you?" and with that I pulled open the white doors and raced out, my friends following close behind. I begin to stride through the corridors, the rest of the group falling in step with me. We turned another corner and walk down a flight of stairs. The halls are empty, which is unusual. There normally filled with dozens of residents going about their daily routine. Whatever the case I'm grateful. At least we won't be shoved against any walls, or worse, somehow, the word gets around that some of council members are in the hallway, and before you know it, everyone's clearing a path and bowing. I rub my hands up and down my arms, and attempt to collect my thoughts. We continued walking, looking into empty rooms and corridors, but we don't find anything. Finally we pass by the training room door, fully on the verge of giving up, we've been searching for over an hour! And just as were about the corner, a quiet voice whispers, "Someone's in there." We all turn towards the back of the group to see Ray, pointing towards the door. We quietly creep up and I slowly open the door. The room is deserted, except for the lone figure at the back hacking away at the straw dummies….with their bare hands. My heart soars and I rush forward to greet Percy, as we move towards the figure our footsteps make no sound on the padded floor. Coming closer, I start to wonder if it _is_ Percy. The figure looks to slender to be him though, to pale as well. Just as I finish my thought the figure whips around, revealing a panting Tatina. My heart plummets, not because it's not Percy, but because I had forgotten that Tatiana had been hurt too. _Stupid._ I scold myself. Gently we approach her, Zachary reaching out to put a light hand on her shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Ray trying to suppress a smile at the two 'lovebirds', truth be told, I'm having a hard time keeping my emotions in check as well.

"Tatiana," I say, startling everyone out of the comfortable silence we were in, "have you seen Percy by any chance?" I watch as Tatiana's face turns into a frown,

"No. Why? Did something happen?"

"Well…" So we told her the whole story, from Percy's out burst to the fact that we were looking for him at the moment, as the story is told Tatiana's eyes light up with a strange sort of anger, and once the story is said and done Tatiana starts to swear, loudly.

"Did you guys check the gardens? The library? How about the-" Tatiana is quickly cut off by an impatient Ray.

"Look, we check everywhere. There's no where else he could be!"

"Did you check the water fall?" Tatiana asks, and we fall silent.

"We are a bunch of knuckleheads!" I shout. And everyone quickly follows me out of the training room, past the gallery, up a row of stairs to the library. We move past rows and rows of bookshelves, the books getting older and duster as we move along. I silently cran my head to look at the covers, they have the most…. _interesting_ names. A blue book titled _Forging the Death Cure_ , a red one titled, _The End of the World, and Why Wikipedia Is Unreliable_ , and a huge book with black lettering, the pages are yellow and worn, the spin is cracked and it looks like it would explode with the slightest touch, yet, the cover gleams, and the iron letters shine, _The Book of Life_ is spelled out across the cover. I shudder and continue towards the back of the room. We reach a small corner, it's single light bulb long dead. The corner is alone, and abandoned. There in front of us stands a door. Barely a meter tall and only about 50 cm ( **A/N that's about 3 feet and 19 inches for you americans!)** wide. It's small, that's for sure. Silently I bend down and turn the old brass knob. the door swings open and I crouch down, just barely managing to squeeze through the small opening. I'm in a narrow tunnel, the smooth, hard stone sits uncomfortably under my knees. Slowly I begin to move forward, carefully counting the seconds that pass in my head, there's no light and only pure memory stops me from getting lost. _20 seconds, turn left, move forward, 80 seconds, turn right, then turn left in 5 seconds, in 30 seconds stop, and allow your eyes to adjust to the darkness._ Time passes, and slowly my eyes begin to adjust to the darkness. I continue my 'journey' and slowly, I start to feel a subtle shift in the rock, slowly, the smooth stone becomes harder, more rocky, and the tunnel starts to slant upward. Soon, I'm reaching for the well memorised hand holds as the tunnel continue to move upward. Until it is as though I'm going up a straight line. "It's like trying to climb up a rock wall, or the highest part of the roller-coaster," I muttered and then I stop, "and now I'm at the top." I stop, and nerve wreckingly slowly I bring my feet in, curl myself into a ball, close my eyes, and hurl myself forward. Even after all this time, I still expect to be greeted with stone as I roll, no, _fall_ , down. Instead I'm met with inky darkness, the scent of lavenders that hangs in the air so overwhelming it's sicking. I continue to fall, losing all sense of direction, and I don't recommend it if you can't stomach shadow traveling. Because, hands down, this is _five times worse_. I can feel the wind whistle past my ears and I want to scream, but before I know it there's light seeping in through my eyelids. My eyes snap open and I tuck into a roll as the ground rushes up to meet me.

* * *

Percy P.O.V

I'm sitting alone at the bottom of the waterfall, the water surrounding me gives me a small amount of peace. But nothing can ease the guilt in my stochame. I'm the leader, I'm suppose to be the strong one. Instead, I broke down at the slightest mention of the place I left almost a century ago. _I'm pathetic_ is all I can think at the moment. _I wonder if they've replaced me already? Lord Ch-, no, not lord, Chaos has probably booted me off the council right about now._ My sad train of thought continued, till I saw a stone sink down beside me. Then another, and another. _Someone's throwing rocks at me?_ I briefly I notice something, the rocks aren't hitting me, in fact they keep landing in the same spot. _So, if someone's not_ hitting _me, that must mean….someone trying to get my attention!_ Quickly I push off from the bottom of the 'lake' and swim upwards. I burst through the water, and I'm met with the (surprising) quiet sound of the waterfall. I turn, (swim?) in a circle. And then I see her. Delirium, she's looking at me from the mouth of the tunnel, which is located about 10 steps away, a small pile of rocks in her hand. When she sees me she quickly walks over. Kneeling down near the water she whispers, "5 seconds,"

"What?" I ask, although there's no need I get my answer soon enough. With a small thump, Oliver rolls out of the tunnel. He looks up, smiles and calls, "1 minute!" By the time Oliver stands up, dusts himself off and walks over to us, Kirsten is rolling out of the tunnel. She followed the routine her brother did, calls out the time before the next arrival, stands up, dusts herself off, walks over to us. Next is Ray, then Artemis, Zachary follows and with a loud "Whoop!" Tatiana finishes off our group. When Tatiana reach us she cocks her head and asks, "Can we come in?" For a second, I just stare at her, until I finally manage to stammer out, "Sure. Why not? But, your clothes?" I ask.

"Not a problem," she responded, "everyone, change!" Quickly everyone brings their left hand up. On each ring finger there a, duh, ring. I had completely forgotten about our rings, which is weird, considering I used mine an hour ago. Each ring has a small opal on it, and basically, when you touch the opal, and concentrate, the opal can change your appearance. Before I know it, there's 6 flashes and everyone's wearing bathingsuits. Well, if you can call them bathing suits. They girls are all wearing wetsuits ( **A/N Wetsuits are often used for scuba diving)** and they guys are wearing swim trunks. I swear, Kirsten's face was so red her freckles are unnoticeable. Quickly they jumped in. And we had a splash war. That is, we had one when Kirsten manges to stop blushing every time one of the guys turns to her. Seriously though, hasn't she ever seen a shirtless boy when she does first-aid? But anyway, we had a splash fight. Which I won, obviously. For a few minutes, I forget that the world is in danger. Until Artemis brings it up.

"So Percy, what should we pack? Since you're our resident expert and all," Artemis asked causally. For a minute there's silence, and I try to process what Artemis has just said, when everything clicks into place I let out a sigh. And pull myself out of the water.

"I'm not going," I mumble as I sink down onto the riverbank. (or is it called a waterfall bank?)

"Percy," Zachary starts.

"Guys no. You don't get it. And I don't expect you to, but, I just can't go back. I just…. _can't._ "

"Percy, please. Listen to us, we know you were hurt, are still hurt, but, many of the demigods that are at camp today weren't even around when you were there. They don't deserve to die because of their comrades past mistakes do they?" We all turn towards the back of the group, where Ray has spoken up.

"Well, no, but-" I start and then Oliver cuts me off.

" _And_ ," Oliver tacks on, "didn't you say that the romans did nothing wrong? They don't deserve death do they?"

"Plus, we can't fight without our commander," Delirium adds. For a moment a frown, they are right but…. "Percy," Delirium starts, "let me add one more thing that I'm sure will convince you." Delirium pauses and looks up at me from where she's treading water. I raise my eyebrows in a 'go on' gesture. "Percy, a few years ago my "Plus, we can't fight without our commander," Delirium adds. For a moment a frown, they are right but…. "Percy," Delirium starts, "let me add one more thing that I'm sure will convince you." Delirium pauses and looks up at me from where she's treading water. I raise my eyebrows in a 'go on' gesture. "Percy, a few years ago my father felt a massive surge between the living and the dead. Someone had granted a large, and by large I mean _large_ , group of people immortality. Percy, among those were several demigods, you know from _your_ time," I frowned at that, " _and_ your mother." I felt my eyes widened, I thought my mother had died a long time ago, and because Chaos refused to let me see her (I never did forgive him for that) my suspicion had been that she had died. And when Tatiana mentioned after one of her missions that my mother and Paul had a child, I had just _assumed_ that they had forgotten about me, but I never forgot her, them. Delirium smiled, "I know you'll want to see them. And plus, we care about you Percy, we're the ones you'll be fighting with, _we_ won't _ever_ abandon you, or let anyone hurt you. We promised remember?" I look at Delirium, then my friends, no, _family_ and slowly, ever so slowly I feel something old but familiar course through my veins, it's a need. A need to protect them and care for them, to bear the weight of the sky so they wouldn't have to, a need to dish out pain and suffering to whoever gave them grief, a need to protect my _family_ the ones I was _loyal_ to. I feel a surge of guilt ran through me. I can't just abandoned my friends, I won't ever be able to live with myself, and then I think of my mother. My sweet, kind, loving mother, and then I just _know_ , I'll go, I'll fight, and you can bet I'll protect my family with everything I've got. I look at my friends they're all looking at me, waiting. "Okay," I say, "I'll go."

 **Andd….I'm sorry. I really want to update and give you all a chapter for the weekend so sorry if that was just, meh. But, hopefully, I'll be able to update soon, and it'll be good. Sneak peak, next stop, Camp Half-Blood! Thank you to Giraffesplaycello, guest and Annabeth Chase for reviewing. And thank you to everyone that voted. In case you haven't guessed, 100 years won.**


	7. A short note

**Hi guys. Wait, I know what you're thinking "Oh my gods an authors note! She's about to abandon the story! Or tell us she's going on hiatus!" Haha no. No, no, no. Guys, do you want to know the REAL reason I haven't been updating? I'll tell you. You, the readers, don't make me feel motivated. And wait, before you say anything, hear me out. I read dozens of fan fictions. Fan fictions that have dozens of reviews. And I've read each over countless times, trying to see what their doing that I'm not. But here's the thing. There's a fan fiction and the characters are WAY ooc, the pace is slow, the plot is kinda boring and after 60 chapters almost nothing is happening! And that story has over 500 reviews. Guys, when I see that, I started wondering, if you guys aren't reviewing, that means I haven't written anything worth commenting on, and if that's the case, well, I DO have other stories I'm writing, so if you guys aren't enjoying this, there are other stories I could be working on. I don't want to be the kind of author that's like "10 reviews and then all update" But, I just thought I'd let you know, this is the reasoning I'm not updating. Let me know what you think of well, all this. Please don't think that I'm abandoning the story, I'm not, I just thought I'd let you know what's been on my mind for the past few days. But know that whether you review or not, I do appreciate the follows and favourites.**

 **~Athena**


End file.
